


Drunken Dark Lord

by abgrn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Just...Crack., Harry Gets Revenge, M/M, Tom is Very Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abgrn/pseuds/abgrn
Summary: Never let it be said that Harry Potter is has no Slytherin qualities....





	

Harry sighed and tapped his quill off the desk in the same rhythm again and again. Tom had been out for six hours with Lucius,Bella & Theo Nott Sr. and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't worried . Tom did tend to get a bit ........ rambunctious when drunk. Draco was still traumatized from the last time, he had yet to come by for a chat or even a meeting. And that was a couple of months ago!!  
Harry was torn between amusement and frustration when he thought of his lovers actions 

FLASHBACK  
"Haaaarrrry ? Harrryyy ? Where are you beautiful? "  
"Tom I'm in the study if you're that badly drunk I swear I'll make you sleep on the couch!!!" 

Tom giggled and buried his head in Harrys neck "Tee hee Harry aren't I fabulous?"  
Harry frowned worriedly and then gasped like a fish drowning in oxygen .  
Tom was wearing a dress . A pink sparkly princess dress complete with a sparkly tiara and a star wand.  
Suffice to say Harry was horrified. "Tom ....."  
"Tom...."  
Tom twirled around the study posing as a ballerina.  
"Lookie at meeee Haarrryyy !!"  
It had taken several stupfies before Tom was in bed and as punishment Harry had refused to give him a hangover potion and made him ride out the pain had also left Tom horny as hell as said man was made to sleep on the couch for three days. Poor Draco had been in the study with Harry discussing their ex-year mates, when Tom burst through the door begging Harry to let him bed that night then gave quite vivid description of what he would do to apologize. Only not realizing that Draco was sitting in the armchair in front of the desk. So yeah, Draco left quite traumatised. 

END FLASHBACK

Harry shook his head and cleared his mind as a clatter sounded from the hall . Harry glowered at the door, as realization dawned on him.  
He anger at Tom was quickly washed away as an idea occurred to him. A smirk curled up Harry's face. Sometimes he thought he should have let the hat put him in Slytherin.  
Oh yes he knew exatly how to punish Tom.....

NEXT MORNING  
Tom groaned and rolled over only to screech in horror. Beside him in his bed was a very much naked Lucius. Tom closed his eyes in despair as he realized that he too was naked and opened them to see horrified mercury eyes  
staring at him.  
"My lord .......w-w-w-what?"  
Tom just closed his eyes again. "I'm sure there is a very reasonable explanation for this Lucius..."  
Lucius nodded desperately at his lords not so convincing statement. The two men scrambled out of bed. On the wooden door was a picture of Tom and Lucius in bed. On it were the words 'You owe me a dinner and fabulous sex Thomas Marvolo .' in Harry's cursive font.  
"Um my lord ..? "  
"What Lucius?"  
"May I borrow a robe ? My clothes seem to be ... missing."  
Tom growled, stalked to his wardrobe and threw a robe at Lucius who bowed hastily and tore from the room like Crowley's hounds were at his heels.  
Tom meanwhile stalked off to find his lover......


End file.
